Sweet Cupid
by AnimeSummoner
Summary: idea from "Little Darling" Naruto a fox demon trying to rise up in the ranks of demon society by working in the human world. But Unfortunately it didn't goes as he planned to when a charming angelic insistent on making Naruto his wife. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Sweet Cupid

**Rated:** M+

**Genre: **supernatural/Romance

**Pairing: **SasuNaru...and I donno if there's other

**Summary: **Naruto a fox demon trying to rise up in the ranks of demon society by working in the human world. But Unfortunately Naruto's dream to become a splendid demon isn't easy as he though it would when a charming angelic is so insistent on making Naruto his wife.

**Chapter One**

"What?! A mission requested from the King of Heaven himself?" Naruto shouted, Kiba passed the report toward Naruto and sighed.

"Yeah I heard it's a easy job so rather I'll let you handle it." Kiba shrugged. Naruto look over the job description and suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"The Hell! Bite Me! I ain't searching for the kings lost child!" Naruto rejected the request, Akamaru slightly whined.

"Why not? It's only a simple task so it should be easy." Kiba smirked "That's unless you're scared of the big man's son."

"Who? Me? When it come to be a splendid demon I ain't scared of anything!" Naruto scowled.

"Good. Then there's no problem for you to handle it right?"

"Yeah but still I ain't doing it though. Since it's that simple why don't you do it?" Naruto scorned.

"Nah, I'm kind of busy right now so I'm asking you."

"No!" Naruto rejected his offer.

"I'm asking you as a friend, C'mon! Lend me a hand! I've already treated you Ramen many times so it's your turn to return back the favor."

"..."

"But then again demons complete every task whatever it takes in order to become a splendid demon but since you decline this request I guess you're not as dominate as your mother was." Kiba added and snickered.

"Shut up! All right, I'll take it! But since it's their problem why not they deal with it instead of us?" Naruto yelled and perched himself on the edge of the roof.

"You know how the seven heaven and hell are always so uptight about this things. So just go find him and get it over with." Kiba patted the blonde's shoulder and left the rooftop. Naruto let out a loud sigh. With a soft _Swoosh,_ he was surrounded by the red aura and spread his 4 tails: the lustrous, blood red tails of a fox.

"Hey! Naruto!" came a female voice. Naruto blinked unexpectedly and looked up and saw a girl with short pink hair flapping her dazzling pure white angel wings like a descendant angel from heaven.

"Sakura, was sup?" Naruto asked the pink-headed angel. Sakura lower herself till their eyes leveled.

"I heard your job is to find the king's son, am I correct?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, it wants me to find a lost son, and wants it to be done by tomorrow." Naruto scratched his head as a stiff breeze ruffled his short, blond spiky hair. Sakura lightly landed on the roof next to Naruto.

"A lost son from the great king of heaven? Well, don't that seem unheard of." Sakura guffawed.

"Tell that to your king and now I'm stuck with this job till it's clear and done." Naruto grumbled under his breath. Sakura on the other hand didn't mind him bad talking about their king, since heavens and hell are two individuals realm few of them never get along very well.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll help you out."

"What? Are you sure, I might even get in your way of your other jobs."

"Don't worry about it, since I'm now on a break." She said casually.

"Thanks Sakura you're the best." he smiled. Though hardly slight of frame his smile was reputed to be unbelievably cute, even charming for a guy. Yet he did have quite a mouth on him. Naruto quickly leap down from building to building, while Sakura spread her wings once again and followed Naruto from the air.

--

"Well, hello there Naruto what made you come all the way here in this time of years." Healer of the angelic bureaucracy Kabuto drew along side with them.

"Kabuto I though you're on a break today."

"Yes, well as you can see after finding out that the king's son went missing everybody in the bureau were send to earth to do some manhunt. We hardly had any sleep due from the trouble the king's son cause." Kabuto began untying the rubber band from around his hair letting is hair fall down in place as he tried to fix his hair into a ponytail back again.

"Speaking of which, your hair is short and blond and your eyes are blue like the summer sky, Naruto, and such a curious color which demon don't usually have that kind of color but it must be nice to do nothing without a fuss over it." Kabuto added and beamed his charismatic smile. He took the rubber band from around his wrist and twisted it twice around his ponytail. Naruto eyes slightly twitched at the moment.

"I know where you're getting at Kabuto and I really appreciated if you can stop fussing over the same problem like the others." Naruto took a strand of his hair and stare at it.

"And beside it's not like I choose this color on purposes." Naruto grumbled. He knew full well that Kabuto's parent were both angels. It goes for Sakura who's walking along side with Naruto listening to their conversation. Even so the policy shorten was told the child's affiliation, heaven or hell, it was determined by their father's affiliation. And as for Naruto, both his parent are demons, his father is a full flesh demon under normal circumstance, but his mother was half fox demon and somewhat half succubus, not does he know of or anything. To him he should've inherited his father's blood and turned into a splendid demon, but thanks to a screw-up plan he somewhat got over-dose of his mother's blood instead.

So to be precise, Naruto's only inherited his father looks. The color of his hair and eyes reflected a striking character of a beautiful demon; a blond silky color and his innocent blue eyes design to deceive the minds of others. And the scar looking whiskers on each side of his cheeks suite him well but inherited that from his mother indeed.

But wait there's more.

The sex of a lust demon was not determined until their three hundred years after birth. Naruto is only two hundred and sixty years old. Which in human terms, anybody in their two or three hundreds years old would have by then turn into a specter. But because of the concept of time was different in heaven and hell, Naruto was still consider a youngster at that age. Unlike human aging, being in the supernatural realms could choose and outward appearance from time to time. So even though he inherited his mother's blood he still need to become a splendid demon himself just like his father. The though brought a hopeful smile to his face. He may not have his father's full flesh demon blood flowing in his vein but he's still considered a demon in anyways.

"Hey, what's with that smile? Are you thinking of someone that a moment?" Sakura smile curiously.

"Huh? No, it's not that."

"Don't lie, you do realize that we angel don't accept liars in this state, so spit it out already." Kabuto pressed.

"I'm serious I'm not lying, and beside I don't like girls so there!" _Oops! _Naruto though and slowly turn toward Sakura whom seem to had her head hang down and her hair bangs began to cover her eyes which makes her look even scarier.

"Ah...I umm... I didn't mean it that way Sakura—"

"Oh? Is that so Naruto..." Sakura slowly cracked her knuckles, showing no sign of mercy and quickly grabbed Naruto by the collar.

"W-W-Wait Sakura that's not what I meant, let me explain—"

"Oh yeah? Then try explaining this!" Sakura then quickly with one blow, she punched Naruto's face and made him went flying in the sky.

_'Yikes.'_ Kabuto thought casually, seeing the sight of Naruto being punch by a girl like that made him break into a cold sweat.

_'Ack! That's why I hate girls.'_ Naruto though while lying on the ground with a swollen cheek on his face.

"Look, after we find the king's lost kid we can finally have our break and while that's going..." Sakura suddenly peered over at Naruto, which gave him a slight shiver to his spine.

"You and I have things to settle while this is over." She added.

_'Oh hell save me from this tormenting girl.' _Naruto praised to himself.

"Anyway lets hurry up and search, knowing it's gonna be nightfall it'll be harder for us to find." Kabuto suddenly intrude their little scandal and get on with the business.

"Right, I'll go to the third district and search there."

"I'll head to the second district, and you, Naruto?" Kabuto asked.

"I'm going to the Tokyo Tower and search there from the top."

--

After moment of searching, it was already nightfall and it was going to be dawn soon. Tokyo Tower at night twinkled like a decorated Christmas tree.

"Man, this really sucks." Naruto whined, while sitting on top of the Tokyo Tower looking down from above. His cell phone, stuffed onto his back pocket of his orange pants, trilled.

"Yeah?"

_"It's me Kabuto."_

"What's up?"

_"No sign of him anywhere in the second district what about you?" _

"He's not here either—Ah wait I got another call." Naruto quickly get connected with another intruded call.

"Hello?"

_"Naruto did you find him yet?"_ It was Sakura calling.

"No, Not yet. But you guys never told me what he looks like." Naruto asked.

_"Oh, you don't have to know what he looks like, as long as you focus carefully on people's back, if you came across a guy with two faint light appearing from the back that will be him, but since you're not an angel our eyes can see their invisible wings emitting light very clearly no matter how far they go."_ Kabuto answered.

_"And not to forget we'd like to send him back amicably without using any brut force so don't screw this up Naruto!"_ Sakura exclaimed through the phone.

"Alright, I won't, so leave it up to—WHOA! I found him!"

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Cupid**

**Chapter Two**

"It's really a bother being in the human world sometimes, but then again it's also very fun at the same time. Going to the bar alone, no sooner or later a bunch of guys hitting on me and about to treat me drinks, which in other words they wanted me drunk, and have their way with me. Tsk! Disgusting humans, even for those guys who even got lower tolerance than me in this form can't even handle much of a drink. That's why I skedaddled and ended up in this mess." A person with black long hair up to it's back, wearing a loose dark blue T-shirt, and short white cargo pants. To the human's eyes, what appeared to be an high school student, maybe a junior or a senior at that age, standing on top of a building staring up looking at the Christmas-decorated-like Tokyo Tower.

Nightfall had already broken, and Dawn appeared.

"Man, why did I bother coming here in the first place."

"WHOA! I found him!" a voice yelled out from above. Taken aback, raised the raven raised its head to see someone or something with four big red scarlet tails wailing from behind. Landing on the roof with the red aura around him and suddenly die down. The person stares at the demon with the hair like pure bloom dandelions.

_'Now that's a queer color for a demon," _

"Hey! You lost kid? You must be the son of the heaven's king am I correct?" Naruto alighted on the roof with a wail of his large tail and grinned at the lost son. The heaven's son eyes slightly widen.

_"Whoa, a smile like that cute would definitely turn the head of any female or even male." _the demon examined at the heaven's son from head to toe.

"What's this?" he seized a tuft of the heaven's son long black hair in amazement.

"An angel with black hair? That's hardly unheard of and what's more...queer." he said in his low tone voice.

"Hey, let me go!!" the heaven's son yelled at the fox demon. Naruto suddenly stop, his eyes was widen than before not only from amazement but also in confusion.

"Wait. You can't be serious?" Naruto whispered and touched the heaven's son chest and squeezed it. Then later Sakura and Kabuto appeared, floating in the sky accompanied by a sound like a distant helicopter blade. They both alighted on the roof with a beat of their wings and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto I heard you've...found..." they both look at Naruto with their eyes widen as they see Naruto squeezing the boobs.

"Hey! I though the heaven king's son is suppose to be a guy! Not a girl! And what's more she got even weirder hair then me!" Naruto exclaimed. Kabuto look at him with a casual gape at Naruto's reckless behavior. Sakura on the other hand broke out in a cold sweat.

"Alright I've her under control. Tomorrow morning I'm taking her straight to heaven."

"And at this rate, I'll end up getting demoted." Kabuto said in his low voice.

"Who's getting demoted? We found the guy…or girl and safe, right?" Naruto gave the girl a good yank on her hair and flashed a heroic smile.

--

The girl said her name was Sasuke and which in case is definitely a boy name.

"So you're saying that the heaven's kings decided that after your three hundred birthday he's going to decide whom you're getting marry to. And if he didn't find anyone suitable for you to marry, your mother would beat him senseless?" Kabuto stated, while leaning back against the couch, they were right now at Naruto's place. The sound of that made Naruto shiver in fear. How in the world would a mother do that to her husband? Is heaven that serious and make it a big deal out of it?

_'And yet thank goodness I wasn't born as an angel.' _He sighed in relief.

"So when it comes down to it, I lost sight of being in heaven and came down to earth." with that, Sasuke glanced around the room. He seemed to find human lodging a remarkable sight.

"Well you know living here is kind of refreshing, I get to work in a medical center where they can teach you all sort of medicines and Sakura here also assist me in the job, while Naruto…well, he stay here for many reason so I assure you that you'll find the human world interesting." Kabuto beamed a smile.

"Interesting? Humans? There's no way you can understand how pain in the ass we have to put up with. Without jobs here the human would kick you out of this place." Naruto cried.

"Well I really don't know about the "pain in the ass" part, but it's true without jobs here we'll get kick out and move to another country side." Suddenly a young man with red hair and a tattoo on his left side of his forehead said "Ai" in kanji means "love" he closed the door behind him and sat on the couch next to Kabuto.

"Hey, Gaara how's Sakura hanging?" Naruto asked.

"She's out cold for the moment and I do hope you didn't do anything…casual." Gaara said with his usual casual tone. Gaara is a demon as well, a sand demon that is. But a higher level class than Naruto. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I could've said the same thing but humans being that interesting? And living a place like this?" Sasuke scoffed "my bathroom's bigger than this place."

"Whoa!! You're comparing my place to your bathroom? What kind of cheap crap is that?!" Naruto snapped, and quickly hit Sasuke on the head with his knuckles.

"Argh! You don't seem to know the position you're in demon. Do you know who I am?" Sasuke said while rubbing her abused head.

"In matter of fact I do." Naruto answered.

"Good then you'll have no problem getting demoted to another planted in the universe, right?" Sasuke said calmly, Naruto gulped. He definitely did not want to get demoted and move into some nowheresville place. He still dreamed of becoming a splendid demon so other demon could look up to him and rely on him. But getting demoted would scatter his dream into pile of dust.

"Naruto, you just don't know when to stop. If you're going to talk like that to the king's son, you better off keeping your mouth shut." Gaara sympathized.

"Yes, it'll be a shame. If you get demoted now then we wouldn't have such wonderful times together, especially when I didn't have my way with you." Kabuto smiling face didn't exactly match his consoling tone. Naruto quickly blush as he still remembers the time when Kabuto treated him to the bar. Naruto accidentally got a little drunk from the process and Kabuto almost had his opportunity to ravish the blonde's body but lucky Sakura came by and join them. Either its luck or coincidence it doesn't matter still he was save.

"If you don't want to get demoted then let me stay in this bathroom size apartment of your for a while. And if I take any liking to it I'll probably forgive you." She smirked.

"What? There's no way in hell you're gonna—" Naruto stopped as his cell-phone trilled making a little rack noise on the table. Naruto quickly answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"_Yo! Naruto how's the mission coming up?" _It was Kiba speaking.

"Well I got the lost son—or should I say daughter in my custody."

"You do? Great, I told you it isn't hard now is it? Alright I'll get in touch with heaven and tell them about it."

"Good and while you're at it Kiba I got one question to ask."

"_Hmm? What is it?"_

"Why in the seven hell didn't you tell that the king's child is a girl!" Naruto shouted. On the other side Kiba felt as though an arrow pierced through his ears. Gaara and Kabuto both shook their heads.

"_Well how in the seven hell should I know since I never met the king's son before, but anyway where are you now?" _

"In my place."

"_Great I'll meet you there so for now you'll—GAH! What the hell are you doing!" _Kiba shout on the phone, from the noise of it, it sounded as if someone was trying to fight over the phone.

"_Hand that over to me!" _came an irritated female voice.

"Umm…Kiba are you there—"

"_Naruto is that you!" _That voice, he knew it somewhere before.

"_Hey knock it off Ino you'll break it!" _Came Kiba's voice, both of them were fighting over the phone.

"Ino, is that you? Wassup—"

"_Don't wassup me! Where's Sasuke-sama?" _Ino shouted through the phone. Naruto was about to answer her back but Sasuke quickly snatched the cell phone out of his hand.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"_Hello? Hello, Naruto are you there?" _Queried Ino.

"Don't worry. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, son of the great king from heaven." Sasuke answered her with her causal tone.

"_Oh! Sasuke-sama! Where are you? Your father was furious after you leaving heaven all by yourself." _Worried Ino.

"I've grown fond of this place so I think I'm going to stay here for the time being. So tell heaven I'm going to stay in earth for a while. Got it?"

"_But…I understand, I will relay your request to heaven." _Ino agreed to his request and hung up.

"How did this happen?" Naruto fell on the floor with his head in his hand.

"Better then getting demoted, no?" She smirked.

"You know I really hate girls!"

"Women are producer that carries men's seed from the inside in order to produce baby from their womb and no sooner the children are creature that will quickly turn into adult. Don't swear it."

'Damnit!' Naruto quickly slammed his fist down on the floor.

"Somehow this somewhat reminds me of Cinderella." Kabuto stated.

"How so?!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, not that I can't explain it but you know if you were a women I would definitely have my way with you." Kabuto smile.

"Okay where's this taking to? I'm getting fed up with you and Gaara ganging up and trying to turn me into a woman! Enough already!"

"That's cause Gaara and I love you so much. But still, if you could bring a little happiness to the life of an important person, we'd happily settle for being the best men, since you hate woman that much."

"Hey I maybe a half-breed but I'm still a male demon! So stop comparing me to Cinderella!" Naruto cried.

"You're a half-breed? Hell sure knows how to create such fine species with two mates and a—"

"Shut up!" Naruto whacked her from the side of her head.

"Ow! Do you really want to get demoted that badly?! A place so you can't hit people on the head!"

"I maybe a half-breed, so what?!" Naruto glared at Sasuke, unfazed by her threats.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto got a full dose of his mother's blood, who happens to be a half succubus and half fox demon. So in other words he's fifty percent a fox demon, frothy percent incubus, and ten percent full flesh demon." Kabuto explained.

"Yes that's true but even with his mother blood he should be both gender but instead he's half incubus," Gaara added.

"Hey I may have my mother bloods flowing through me but I'm still a demon myself even I happen to be an incubus doesn't mean I can't control my own lust and desire." Naruto cried. Sasuke look up at him and smirked.

"Hey Naruto, you know what? You're kind of interesting." Sasuke beamed her charismatic smile at him, Naruto suddenly seem dumbfounded by her sudden change of attitude.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"How about it, you can be my number one wife. Surely you can't complain about that."

"EH?!" _YOUR WIFE!! _

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Cupid**

**Chapter Three**

_"How about it, you can be my number one wife. Surely you can't complain about that."_

_"EH?" YOUR WIFE!_

"Of course I can complain! Why the hell would I want to married to a girl like you? And most of all to the heaven's child!" Despite Naruto's fury, Kabuto was pretty amused he clapped his hands together and beamed.

"Congratulation you've filly turned Naruto in a real live Cinderella! Straight to the top!"

"Huh?"

"This is certainly lively in here," Gaara commented. Sitting there silently. Sasuke chuckled.

"You're taking advantage of me," Naruto growled, chewing on his bottom lips. As much as he hated, Naruto was predisposed to hate the wide option if only because Sasuke found it so "interesting" but he wasn't too thrilled about getting demoted and working his finger to the bone either.

"What do you want to do? Become my wife? Or get demoted and spend the rest of your life going nowhere fast? Your choice." Sasuke stated calmly, Naruto was now in the situation of depression. If he went crawling back to his parent they would definitely marry him off to the next available daughter of an aristocratic family. But if he gave in to Sasuke, he faced the equally unappetizing prospect of doing everything she'll tell him to do like what all wife duty does.

Fine." He said to Sasuke with an indulgent smile.

"I give, I'll be your wife or whatever. But not right away. The deal is, we wait until our three hundred birthday, got it?" based on Sasuke's appearance, she seem like a normal high school girl but he figured a good hundred years was going to pass before that happened.

"That's fine by me. You two Kabuto and Gaara you'll be the witnesses." Sasuke stood from the couch and grasped Naruto's hand.

"I told you I don't like girls. So quit holding my hand." Naruto said, shaking his hand free from her grasp.

"It's getting late, I don't wasn't to pull an all-nighter here. Let's go Gaara." Kabuto stretched his body and unfold his wings.

"Agree. I better head back, I can't stay away from my territory forever." Gaara comply, spreading out his black bat wings.

"Aww, you're both taking off all ready?"

"But I'm still here," Sasuke reminded.

"How about tomorrow I want to you to take me to the shopping district I've heard about."

"This is why I can't stand girls. They're only curious about things that don't mean anything."

"You're a curious things and I think you mean something."

"Damn! Are you making fun of me?"

"And that's not the kind of curious I meant." Sasuke mutter to herself, taking a deep breath, Kabuto and Gaara opened the window wide. Shooting a side was glance at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Later." Gaara flew off.

"Take care of Sasuke-sama for us will you and Naruto please try and et along." Kabuto smile, turning his white back to him, asif fanning toward him an ill winf that blew no good. They flew off into the night sky. Gaara on the other hand seem troubled.

"Hmm? What's the matter Gaara?" Kabuto asked the demon flying right beside him.

"I just realize this but you do recommend that Sasuke is much older than Naruto right?" Gaara reminded. Kabuto froze and scratched the back of his head sheepishly and let a fake laugh.

"Ah… I think he'll be fine…not unless Sasuke had planned on making a move on Naruto." He mutters the last part of the sentence.

"What did you said?"

"Uhm—nothing I'm sure Naruo can handle it all by himself…I think." Kabuto stated. Gaara looked away as if in shame.

"I hope so." He replied and flew off toward his district location. Kabuto sighed.

"Just hope nothing goes wrong between them."

"Ah, they left." Naruto stood there for a long time looking out the window.

"I'm tired, Naruto, Let's share bed." Sasuke yawned and tugged at the sleeve of Naruto's T-Shirt.

"Sleep together? I rather sleep in the couch rather than sleeping with you in my bed." Naruto scoffed.

"I thought sleeping with her husband is the duty of the wide."

"Just who do you think is gonna be sharing a bed with you?"

"Oh, then I guess your word agreeing to be my wife is a flaw." Sasuke folded her arms across her chest and looked up at Naruto. Naruto scoffed and turned away.

"I'm taking a bath." Naruto grumbled in a low voice. He opened the door and immediately opened the faucet to fill the tub with a bit of steaming coming from the heat.

"I worked up a sweat searching for that…that woman and what did I get? A sum of crap to make an agreement to be someone's wife? Shouldn't that be the other way around? And what's was with that "Oh then I guess your words agreeing to be my wife is a flaw" business? Damn! She'd show the royal nuisance a good time in the human world. What a pain the ass girls were I wonder if heaven has the same problem?" Naruto opened the door letting all the steam out from the bathroom and returned to his room still frowning seeing Sasuke suddenly staring at him just because he has a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Quit staring is not like a nowadays girl sees guys in this state of position." Naruto said bluntly.

"Oh, but this is my first time." Sasuke smiled.

'Seriously, she made it sound as if she seen it more than once.' Naruto thought. Sasuke looked the clock; it was almost mid-night and disappeared into the bathroom. With a very unchildlike expression, Sasuke grinned and sat on the floor.

"Just watch, Naruto, I'll show you my true visage and throw you for a loop."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Cupid**

**Chapter Four**

'Damn! How long is she gonna use the bathroom? She's been using it over two hours already and she still hasn't come out yet." Naruto complained. It's almost nightfall and yet the sun still setting. In the galley kitchen adjoining the living room, Naruto went over to the refrigerator and took out a water bottle. What an awful night this had turned out to be, saddled with this crazy woman in the house.

'Geez, why dose bad thing kept on happening to me lately.' He though. Twisted open the cap from the water bottle and he drowned it on the spot, leaving a cold sensation swap inside his body like waterfall. As he was almost finishing up half of the water in the bottle, a slight creak came from the bathroom door.

"Naruto a change of clothes." Naruto froze and slowly turned around. A man stood in front of him. He was about as tall as Naruto and pretty well built. Naruto suddenly dropped his water bottle; his presence was striking enough to turn anybody on, though his damp hair back from his forehead made him even more attractive.

Still fascinated by the man's appearance, his heart skip a beat and his cheeks flushed deep red.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto stupidly asked.

"I'm Sasuke, who do you think, dobe."

"Eh!"

"It's the truth. This is my true visage."

"Eh!"

"Even if I'm lying, what difference is it gonna make?" Sasuke stood there with a bath towel wrapped around his waist and smirked.

"Y-You're…tall." Gazing at Sasuke nearly at eye level, Naruto felt beads of cold sweat prickling down his neck and took a step backwards. By the looks of him in this state and form, which means he was marry-able?! Confronted with this completely unexpected situation, Naruto was nervous. His pulse was racing, never did it occur to him that it maybe the evident of love, or maybe love at first sight.

"Now that you and I are at the same age. Oh, and by the way, the same goes for down here—" Sasuke swiftly took Naruto's hand and place it against his lower half of his body.

"Gah! Alright, I believe you! I don't need to feel it!"

"Considering all the trouble you've been through for me, I though I'd show you in return."

"I appreciate the thought! But please put some clothes on!" Naruto grimaced as he quickly went to his room and retrieved a fresh par of boxer and a T-shirt from his closet. He flung the garments at Sasuke's face.

"What's with the bad attitude? Something this fine should have no problem turning you on." Naruto stared at him truly mystified, the veins practically popping out from his forehead.

"So what? You turn into a guy when you stay inside the bathroom for a long amount of time or something?"

"I immerse myself in a hot tub of water for about an hour. Once I've relaxed my body and mind I assume this appearance."

"So you're like a cup of instant ramen noodles, eh? The way the noodles unravel themselves after a good soak? How nice." Naruto scoffed.

"Actually that's one way I do that when I'm in heaven, but in this mortal world I'd stood in the bathroom and endure my painful growth for an hour and assume this appearance. It's an annoying physical attribute I inherited from my mother." He explained in matter-of-fact sort of voice.

"But to tell you the truth I only return to this form at night." He grinned evilly. Just as Naruto was coming to the term with the discouraging conclusion that the spectacularly handsome Sasuke would be an adult only a night, the young royal smirked.

"I don't intent to wait any longer you know." He close the distance between them, Naruto slightly flinched and moves back a step.

"And what do you mean you don't intent to wait any longer?"

"You said you were going to become my wife, right? Of course sleeping together is only natural thing to do." He smiled and gently lift Naruto's chin letting their eyes meet. Naruto eyes narrowed.

"As in _literally_ sleeping together?"

"No, I've never done with a fox demon before, for all I heard fox demon such as male type can also bear childrens like all other women can, and which it got me all excited." He stoked Naruto's cheek and slided down to his neck. Naruto gritted his teeth together and slap his hand away.

"What do you mean that we male fox demon can bear children? Of course that's not true! How could that even be possible?" Naruto shouted.

"So you're saying that I should be the one who's going to bear the child instead?" he asked.

"I-I didn't say anything about that! I'm just saying it's just impossible!" Naruto shouted with his face flushed deep red.

"We don't know unless we try." Sasuke whispered, pulling Naruto close to him and roughly grind their hips together. Naruto eyes widen and quickly trying to struggle away from him.

"A-Are you really the heaven king's son? Aren't all angels supposed to be sobriety and self-control?" Sasuke blinked, dumbfounded.

"Don't be ridiculous. Nobody in heaven practice self-control, even Heaven is no different from Hell. The various factions battle each other. Somebody lays hands on somebody. Somebody get marched to a alter with a knife at their back. A Romeo and Juliet situation develops and bloodshed inevitable result. I don't suppose these are the kinds of angels you see in your though nowadays?"

"Well…I dream about the typical kind, like everybody else. Human read, and learn about angels like guiding lost souls to heaven and watching over them from above. Angels are always portrayed as the good guys." Naruto muttered. Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh and sat down on the bed.

"Well you're half right about that but that's just a fair tales," Sasuke leaned his head against a pillow and yawned. Naruto blinked.

'He's getting tired! Alright so far so good, if I keep this up maybe he'll fall asleep.' Naruto though and took a deep breath.

"Umm…what do you do in heaven?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Me? I play my ocarina." He answered.

"Ocarina? Are you a musician or some sort?"

"You could say that but I only play my ocarina whenever I'm alone in me private Cherry Hill Blossom." Naruto slightly twitched.

"Cheery Hill Blossom? Where is that? In heaven or Japan?"

"It's in heaven of course, and beside that's what I name my backyard since it's surround by Sakura trees." Naruto slightly shuddered.

'Wh-What the hell? He named his own backyard? That's just wrong and above all…weird." Naruto though, feeling as though he could faint as he can hardly imagine the sight of his backyard filled with cheery blossom everywhere.

"Anyway, why are you so questionable today I though you're not interested in me…or rather you wanted to tire me out is that it?" Sasuke narrowed. Naruto eyes slightly widen and try to find a way to give excuse.

"I—I…um…just curious that's all." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly and let out a fake laugh. Sasuke smirked; he knew it was a lie. He maybe the royal son from heaven but he isn't stupid. He knew all along what Naruto was trying to do and it isn't worth it.

"But why waste valuable time since we have all the time to ourselves?"

"What are you tal—Wah!" Sasuke swiftly pulled Naruto down in the bed with him and straggle on top on him with both his hand held captive of the blond demon's hands.

"Gah! Let go of me!" Naruto shouted. Trying to struggle away from the raven-headed angel who's is now on top on him, pressing his weight against his body.

"Don't be embarrassed its only natural thing for us to be in this position." Sasuke whispered huskily, and he drew his head closer. Naruto gasped and turned his face away trying to avoid the kiss, Sasuke then saw Naruto's defenseless earlobe right in front of him, and grabbed it between his lips. Naruto's body slightly shivered.

"Hn…! What are you doing? N-no…Stop it!" Naruto shouted but he knew it was futile, with Sasuke skilled tongue nibbling on his defenseless ears all he could do is moan.

"Don't you notice? Your face is getting me really hot…" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. His deep voice was very sexy.

"What are…you…saying…Ah!" in a flash Sasuke's hand reached down between his legs and quickly seized his crotch.

"Let's not talk, I want you to enjoy this." He said, sliding down Narut's torso and kissed his stomach. Naruto slightly moaned and arched his back. He was unsure what to do. Was Sasuke serious about this? Does he really want to do it here and now?

"Ah…hn…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke slowly unbutton his vest and nibble along side his collarbone.

'What? What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this…but it felt so good.' Naruto though, biting his bottom lips as he forbid himself to moan any louder. Sasuke's skin rubbed against Naruts body, causing the blond demon to cry out.

'Yes…that it…cry out more.' Sasuke though lustfully and bit Naruto on the side of his neck. Naruto cried out once again but then was erupted by a gentle kiss.

"Hn…" Naruto protested. At first a grazing kiss, their lips repeatedly nibbling and pecked at each other. Then a more intimate kiss, lips slightly parted, tongues entwining. Naruto mind went white ad hazy as they continued their hot kiss and while Sasuke hand's still stroking his arousal.

"W-wait…Sasuke…Ah…not yet…" Naruto begged. His mind filled with doubt, if they continue like this who knows what Naruto might do next, but then Sasuke's strokes prevented him from thinking straight. Naruto suddenly began to exhale sweetly.

"S…Sasuke." he moaned, Naruto shut his eyes as he gave himself in. There's no wait he can fight back…not like this. Sasuke smiled as he notices he'd stopped struggling and continues his vigorous strokes. Naruto's body convulsed as the sharp sensation ran up his spine. He could raise no protest.

After a minute had passed, Naruto suddenly felt Sasuke's hand seized his stroking. Naruto seem dumbfounded as he then notice…Sasuke was sleeping.

"Wha—He's asleep?!" Naruto cried, he pushed Sasuke off of him to the side of the bed and sat up. Naruto couldn't stop but blushed in shame.

"What the hell just happen?!"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Cupid**

**Chapter Five**

Naruto stretched his arms out and let out a big yawn.

'Man, I didn't sleep at all.' He though. Walking to the refrigerator, feeling a cool breeze blowing against his naked front as the fridge door opened and took out a milk container. Then a door slowly creaked open as a girl with messy black hair, wearing a gray T-shirt that hung down up to her thighs stepping out from Naruto's room.

"Mm…why so early in the morning?" Sasuke rubbed her eyes sleepily while walking toward her so-call-husband.

'That so I don't have you leaning on top of me when you wake up,' Naruto ignored her and pour the milk in a glass. Sasuke smiled, wrapping her arms around Naruto waist and lean her front against Naruto's naked back.

"Your back feels so good." Naruto blushed as he can feel her breast against it.

"Gah! Ever heard of personal space here?" Naruto pushed her away, Sasuke blinked with his sudden change of attitude.

"If you're going to be that cold to me, I might be forced to take advantage of you." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"And who exactly is gonna be taken advantage of by a girl like you?"

"Then what about doing at night?"

"Ah—" recalling the "manly-size" Sasuke from the night before, Naruto gulped and swallowed his resort. Lifting the glass milk in front of his lips but then Sasuke stopped him.

"What now?" he asked, annoyingly.

"It's expired."

"Huh?" Naruto look down at the milk container and notice it has expired just yesterday. He grumbled and spilled the glass milk in the sink and sighed.

"Good thing I've stopped you in time," She smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"So what of if?" he grumbled, walking back to his room and look through his closet to find a set of clothes.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah, to buy more milk."

'Actually to get away from you.' Naruto though to himself, taking out a black T-shirt and a orange jacket and toss them on the bed as he started look for his blue jeans.

"Let's go together then."

"I don't have girls clothes for you to wear."

"I can wear yours."

"No way! I ain't walking with a girl wearing some guys clothes."

"Don't worry I got a spare." Came a female voice. Naruto looked where Sakura suddenly made her entrance from his bedroom window.

"Can't you use the door next time?!" he cried.

"Whatever Naruto, but anyway here are some of my spare clothes for you Sasuke-sama it's only one but it should become useful."

'Aw Hell,' Naruto though, slapping his face with the palm of his hand. Sasuke took out a dark blue dress from the bag and examined it.

"Hm…this will do fine, thanks Sakura."

"My pleasure Sasuke-sama. And here are some money for you to buy more." Sakura handed Naruto a handful of money. Naruto hung his head low and let out a deep sigh.

- - -

"Oh my, it fits you perfectly!"

"You should be a professional model."

"Your husband must be lucky to have a beautiful a wife like you. Oh I'm so jealous." The clerks sighed. Naruto let out a dreadful sigh. As far as he's was concerned anything that fit was fine with him. Yet array of outfits continued to pile up on the counter like trash.

"Honey, what do you think of this?"

"Huh?" Naruto spoke awkwardly Sasuke was completely decked out seeing her cling to his side, and hugging him, Naruto felt as though his strength left his body.

"Ehm… it looks great on you…sweetie…yeah what a perfect fit." Naruto said, pulling a face.

"Oh, then shall I ring this one too?" asked the female clerk. Looking up from the register with a big smile on her face.

"Sure go ahead why not since…" Naruto sighed.

"Since today is out date together." Naruto replied weakly giving Sasuke a pat on her head. Sasuke chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. The clerks and some other customs all looked at them seeing them a good couple they all sighed dreamily.

"Figures. You choose a place when I can't get back to you to hang all over me. Girls are such a pain in the ass these days." Naruto grumbled, handing Sasuke an ice cream cone. Taking their little break after thirty minutes of shopping for clothes. Sitting on the park guardrail, watching the people and children's go by.

"Wow it sure is hot today…unlike heaven-"

"All right enough comparing earth and heaven it's just the way of life in this world so get use to it"

"But is so hot—Ah my ice creams melting." Naruto ignored her and did not fail to catch the attention of by passers-by.

"Naruto give me a tissue. My ice-cream's melting."

"What! And those are brand-new clothes!" Naruto took out a tissue from his pocket of his jeans and helper her wipe the ice crams off her new summer dress.

"Hurry up and eat it!"

"But it's strange!"

"Huh?"

"I've never tasted anything like this before."

"I can buy you ice cream anytime just hurry up and finish it before it melts again!" Naruto cried, scooting closer to Sasuke took out another tissue, and wiped off her face and hand. Sasuke look at him and smile warmly.

"You're so nice." Looking very pleased with herself. Naruto looked away.

"So what if I am? If I suppose to be your so-call-wife but I suppose you're not in love with me but out of curiosity or maybe for my body—"

"Please, I'm against all that, loving the person out of curiosity that's just playing idiotic and ignorance or using them for their body only for their lust and desire that's what hurt them the most. If that's so then they don't know what they're really missing out on." Sasuke spoke in a serious tone of voice that Naruto had to pause and reconsider his opinion of her.

'She may seen annoying but she got a good head on her.' Naruto commented. After finishing their ice cream, Naruto sat there for the moment watching Sasuke start crumbling up her last remaining of her ice cream cone and threw them on the grassy ground luring many pidgins to eat them.

"Lets call it a day. Time to go home." Naruto stood up and grabbed the shopping bags sitting right beside him.

"Aww do we have to? I haven't seen the ocean yet."

"Wh-Where did that come from, you never said you wanted to get to the ocean before? Why now?"

"I'm making an exception now so can we?"

"Look, I still got some work to do at home so I can't be away from the place all day."

"There a museum not far away from here. Can we check it out?"

"Sorry your times run out on you getting your way today."

"Tonight lets go to Shinjuku."

"C'mon, give me a freaking break here!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling Sasuke to the subway to wait for the train to arrive Sasuke quickly cling onto Naruto's arm and smile brightly.

"I hate it when humans stares at us." It didn't occur to him that getting cling on his arm next to Sasuke was attracting all the attention. Its either they looks like a cute couple or rather all their attention were on her either way he didn't care and the matter of fact work are in the mind for now.

- - -

After returning back to the apartment Sasuke quickly took her male nightclothes and hurry to the bathroom. Naruto look at her rush and looked out the window.

'The sun is setting, must be hard to had to endure the pain for a long amount of time.' Naruto though walking out the room balcony, spreading his four luxuries fox tails and hop to the top of the roof.

'It's getting late, I wonder how she's hanging now." Naruto laid back on the floor and stare up the sky, which is now getting darker then before.

"Ah, who cares." Naruto said, annoyingly. After the sun completely set beyond the horizon, night skies lit with millions of tiny stars from above.

"A beautiful sight to see the star light." Came an unfamiliar voice. Naruto slightly gasped, turning toward the voice from behind and spotted a figure standing in the dark shade on top of the wire fance, smiling.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Naruto asked bluntly to the stranger. His eyes suddenly gleamed blood red with red auras surrounding his body. He couldn't sense it nor couldn't he smell it, and the sensation he couldn't tell if it's a demon or an angel. But a sudden stiff atmosphere leads Naruto uneasy. The figure smirked and lightly landed on the floor.

"My, I must say you must be Naruto the nine—no wait fox demon, Kyuubi, am I right?"

"Ho-How do you know about me? Who are you? What are you?" Naruto exclaimed with his serious voice.

"So many question all at once, maybe I should shut that little cute mouth of yours." Slowly walking to the light as his soft black silky hair and dark luring eyes exposed to the light. Naruto gaped.

"Sas-Sasuke?" Naruto though at first.

"Sasuke?" the stranger asked, dumbfounded. Naruto swiftly shook his head and grumbled.

"No, no! What am I saying? You're not Sasuke. Just who are you damnit?!" Naruto rage in anger, the stranger smirked and suddenly disappeared into the darkness.

"What—where did he—Mnn!" Naruto gasped as one hand covered his mouth and the other put Naruto's left arm against his back.

"What kind of connection do you have with Sasuke that you just mentioned?" The stranger asked, curiously. Naruto quickly bit his hand making the raven-headed hiss in pain.

"That's really none of your business to know!" Naruto cried.

"Really now…" the stranger stated.

"Nnn…Hn…" Naruto squirm in pain as the stranger suddenly tighten the grip on his left arm.

"Such voice you make, I wonder if I were temper with this," he whispered. Naruto gasped as the hand slowly slid down to his crotch.

"Aah…Stop it…Nn…" Naruto cried, as the hand kept on stoking his crotch. The most irritating thing in his life is being touched by some stranger other beside Kabuto and Gaara. But nevertheless he's very skilled.

"Does it feel that good? You're quite louder than before." He whispered in the demon's ear, gently nibbling against its earlobe. Naruto squeeze his eyes shut and bit his bottom lips preventing himself from moaning out loud. If Sasuke were to see him like there's no telling what he might do.

"Naruto? Where are you?" came a distant voice from below. Naruto slightly opens his eyes as tried to call out Sasuke name but then a hand covered his mouth to keep him silent again.

"We shall continue this another time." He whispered and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto gasped, with a soft _Whomp, _the raven-headed spread his wing: the lustrous, jet-black angels wings. Naruto stare at the pure black wings, as he seems speechless for the moment. The raven-headed smirked at his shocking reaction and flew into the night sky and disappeared.

"There you are I was looking all over for you." The manly Sasuke flapped his pure wings and landed on the rooftop. Naruto shook his head awaken from his trance.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Naruto replied, dumbfounded.

"Nothing, just hurry up to bed I can't sleep without my wife by my side." Sasuke smirked and jumped down to the balcony.

'What are you a baby who needs a mother to sleep with?' Narut though and looked back at the night sky. Dark cloud cleared and the full moon shone brightly above.

"Who was that guy?"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Cupid**

**Chapter Six**

_"Hnn…wa-wait…" he whimpered, sensing his flesh being rubbed by another. The blond moaned in delight, feeling warms pairs of hand exploring his body from top to bottom. Wet slick tongue slid their way down to the blond's novel, spreading butterfly kisses along the way. _

_"Nah…Sa..suke…hurry…" he groaned, tingling numbness emerged from the gaps between the slackening pain in his crotch._

_"You're so adorable when you're impatient, Naruto." Sasuke smiled; slowly thrust his index finger into Naruto and the young demon squirm in discomfort feeling a sudden foreign digit invaded his insider. Sasuke slid a second finger making the blond groan some more as he began pumping in and out of Naruto. _

_"Hnn…ah…Sasuke…I can't…" Naruto cried. Tears trickled from the corner of his eyes. _

_"I…need you…" whimpering some more making Sasuke face flushed. He couldn't hold back any longer. _

_"All right let me know if it hurts." Sasuke smiled. Finally pulling his finger out and placed his own member at Naruto's entrance. _

_"Ready?" Sasuke asked, Naruto let out a small smile and hugged Sasuke. _

_"Sasuke" Naruto whispered and suddenly…_

"Nooo!!!" Naruto screamed and quickly sat up from his bed, panting. Cold sweat clothed his naked chest as he finally came back to his senses.

"Oh hell, don't tell me I…" Naruto swiftly lift the blanket and checked, letting out a small relief as he did so.

"Whew, thank goodness it was a dream…no-wait more like a nightmare." Naruto told himself. Placing his palm against his forehead as he try to hinder his rage breathing. This was his first in his life time having such a (wet) dream even though it not mating season yet. His eyes wondered at his wooden desk beside him and read his alarm clock counted 7:23 AM-wait make that 7:24 AM. Sighed heavily, Naruto planned on going back to sleep when he suddenly felt something warm and smooth cuddling next to him. Naruto panicked, heart began to race and slowly turning to his head to his side as he sighted long strand of black hair coming from under the blanket. The blond didn't want to see what it is but…slowly placing his shaking hand on top of the blanket and quickly pulled them aside.

"Ack!" Naruto snapped.

"Gah! Why in the hell are you sleeping naked?!" Naruto cried. Seeing the sight of Sasuke's female form, sleeping in his bed with her nude backside facing the front, thank goodness.

"Nah…What?…" Sasuke said sleepily lifting herself up to her sitting position…

"Geez Woman! Couldn't you at least try and wear some friggin' bra and underwear while you're living with me?!" covering his face with his pillow. Sasuke rubbed her heavy eyelids sleepily and wrapped herself with the blanket.

"Oh, my apologies! I always sleep in nude back in heaven, and I just forgot._'_ Sasuke stretched, sitting on the edge of the bed and yawned.

'Damnit this is bad.' Thought Naruto.

'It's even more worst than I thought it would. Sooner or later! Something like what happened in my nightmare might actually come to be. I can't live with this…this guy whatever she is!' Naruto trembled as he still remember the dream from before, slapping himself mentally trying his best not to think about it.

"Hmm now that I recall I forgot to tell father that I finally found my first mate." Sasuke thought aloud to herself. Walking her way to the living room where Naruto's cell phone laid on the coffee table, and start dialing her father's phone. But no luck, the line was busy.

'Well, can't blame him.' Sasuke closed Naruto's cell, which in return the cell phone suddenly trilled in her hand. Sasuke looked at the incoming call and answered.

"_Yo Naruto—"_

"This is Uchiha Sasuke." She answered bluntly.

"_Oh excuse M'lady…um…is Naruto there with you?" _

"He's—"

"Hey, gimme that!" Naruto snatched his cell phone away from her procession.

"Yeah this is, Naruto." Naruto answered.

"_Yo Naruto it's me, Kiba."_

"What is it, Kiba?"

"_We need you to report back to Hell, there'll be a meet like round…6:00 P.M." Kiba announced. _

"Okay I'll be on my way…but…"

"_But what?" _

"What am I suppose to do with…her?" Naruto whispered.

"_You mean Lady Uchiha? I guess there's nothing you can do but to bring her along with you—"_

"You got to be kidding me."

"_I mean if that's your choice—Hell! Just get over here!!" _Kiba suddenly shouted through the phone and quickly shut of his connection. Naruto seem dumbfounded from his rage reaction.

"What did I do?"

- - -

"Since everyone is here I'll start by explaining the situation." Shikamaru sat down at his leather armchair while facing the front. Neji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Choji, Naruto and as well with Sasuke all stood in Shikamaru's office in silent, aloft an anxious mixed with a heavy atmosphere stood in the room. Shikarmaru clearly cleared his throat and spoke.

"This news was reported yesterday late at night like around 8:43 P.M. There was report says that Kabuto and Sakura was ambushed right after their shifts from the hospital in Shinjuku—"

'What?! Sakura and Kabuto were ambushed?' Naruto gaspd.

"They didn't get any severe injuries and they didn't know who or what it was that attacked them, all they know is that what they fought isn't just your regular average supernatural human-being." Everyone in the room exchange looks, confused.

"So what do you think attack them?" Neji questioned. Shikamaru shook his head.

"We don't know, heaven's right now searching for its identities but no lucky so far. All I could say is that what they saw last night was a creature with black wings." Shikarmaru explained. Everyone in the room suddenly went speechless. Naruto snapped at the last sentence. Black wings? Was it the same one he encountered yesterday last night? Confusion and curiosity masked up his thought.

"Black wings…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke-sama do you know anything about this black wings creature?" Shikamaru questioned her.

"Well, there are many legends and theory about black wings in heaven though I'm not sure if it'll help." Sasuke answered, everyone's attention now turns to hers along with Naruto's.

"Tell us what you know about them." Shikamaru stated. Sasuke continued.

"Behind the legend of the black wings most people would take them simply what they're known as Shinigami or maybe guardian of death."

'Nnn…guardian of death?" Naruto gulped.

"Just about anyone on earth familiar with strange ghost tales from cemeteries, or with stories of "hunted" cemetery artworks, has heard a tales about black wing. The story behind the two very different black wings creatures are know to be "Black Angels", heavens have become mixed together over the years, creating hodge-podge of supernatural tales that it's taken years to unravel. But you see, heaven does not boast just simply one theory about black angels with mysterious ties to the unknown." Sasuke explained.

"I see, is there any existence of any black wing angels right now?" Shikarmaru asked, curiously.

"I… don't know, I've never even seen one with my own eyes before but black angels has been connected to the supernatural. It's a part of local lore in heaven and has been mentioned in history book for many years. As mentioned though, its history has long been confused with many theory of becoming one."

"Wait! You're saying you angel can turn into a black angels?" thought Tenten.

"It's just a theory. Many familiar rumors said black angels are known to be fallen angels, after doing a very bad deed. Angels cast them away from heaven and decent them down to earth where they wonder alone aimlessly with their wings slowly turns black that they're no longer carries the title of an angel. Others say black angels are known to carry black cancer in their body turning their wings black, and not a very common disease to us angels but only for the ones in which human and angels mate. And another are taboo relationship."

"So, then what we're dealing with is an angels, with black wings no less." Shino commented quietly.

"I know not much but I hope it helps." Sasuke spoken softly, seeing Naruto standing right beside her deep in thought. Yet the blond was still unaware of her staring at him the whole time.

"Okay, you guys may be dismiss the meeting is over and also thanks for the information Sasuke-sama." Shikamaru spoke.

"My pleasure I'm happy to be of use." She smiled.

- - -

After that conference both Sasuke and Naruto walking home together side by side, Naruto, noticed the sun almost set and yet he looked over at Sasuke, who didn't seem to be worry about it at all. Taking her sweet time walking along with her fiancé next to her, smiling brightly like there's no tomorrow.

"You seem happy, what's got into you?" Naruto spoken annoying, Sasuke blinked.

"Hmm…nothing, I'm just happy that I get the chance to visit Hell that's all." Sasuke answered happily.

"Really now, hope you enjoyed the ride." spoken sarcastically.

"Why I certainly did,' she answered cheerfully. Naruto rolled his eyes; can't she even take a joke?

"Anyway thanks for letting me come with you." She added. The blond let out a heavy sight.

'Like I wanted you to come with me,' thought Naruto and continued on walking home.

- - -

After thirty minutes of walking to Naruto's house, the sun was almost at a complete set. Sasuke hurried back to the house leaving Naruto behind as the blond decided to take his sweet time alone. Sasuke nodded and went on ahead.

"Finally, I get some me time." Naruto sighed in relief since it's only another half an hour tills the skies turn completely dark. Naruto decide to stop by at a nearby park hoping the place will be deserted in this late hours. Yet for a reason he love coming to the park at night lately. Ever so often, he comes to the park whenever he can't sleep and go stargazing alone.

'Ah, memories…' Walking his way to the park. Naruto wonder around the place till he stopped by one of the big fountain in the center of the park plaza and sat on the edge of the stone fountain. The blond then turned to the side, and looked down at the clear water. Seeing nothing but his reflection.

Naruto slowly closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air around him. The sun had completely set, and a navy blue darkness masked the summer sky. The park was silent only to hear noise of crickets cricketing and bird chirping faintly audible on a warm breeze.

No noises, no distraction just peace and quiet. That's just what he needed, for the moment he thought he was finally alone at last...although at the least that's what he thought at first …

"Fancy meeting you here in a place like this, Naruto." Came a voice, feeling its lips speaking closed to his ear. Naruto eyes snapped open only to see a single black feather flowing down in front of him.

'Could it be—' quickly turning toward the sound of the voice, Naruto suddenly stopped. The figure of the boy with black wings loomed up in his vision.

"How long I've been waiting to see you again, my beloved..."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
